drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Noleme Jholdine
For Use In: None, This NSW was killed in the Wildfire RP. Name: Noleme Jholdine (NSW) Age: 49 Place of Birth/Raising: Andor = Character History = Noleme Jholdine was a simple fifteen year old girl who lived an average life in a village situated near the Braem Woods of Andor. Indeed, if you really think so, you are mistaken. Her life seemed perfect. Too perfect according to some of the other, rather envious girls of her age. She was much more than just attractive with shoulder-length wavy brown hair that fell in soft waves, framing her oval face perfectly, her coffee-coloured brown eyes and rosy lips that hid a wonderful set of teeth. She had a warm, loving family that worshipped the ground she walked on and she in return loved them deeply. She idolized her mother and there was no one she respected more than her father. Indeed, they seemed to have every right to be proud parents. As a person, she had a cheerful and optimistic attitude about everything, which surprisingly never faded away although she had no real friends and was talked about rather nastily by others. A cruel world it seemed to be, from both points of view. Whatever people said, Noleme was not stupid and it was very obvious to her that people disliked her and that she was someone gossip circles delighted in talking about. She truly did her very best to keep her warm and friendly exterior even though worry and pain lingered just below the surface. None knew about how different Noleme felt on the inside, none knew about the dark secret she was forced to bury away. Most thought that Noleme's protectiveness over her brother was purely instinctive and sister-like. All out of love for him..him who everyone agree was slightly queer now and then. As handsome as Noleme was beautiful, in his earlier days, Vandar Jholdine was extremely charming and interesting. Flirtatious is another word that is suitable- an absolute ladies' man, he knew exactly what to say to whom and when. But then, gradually, changes starting taking over his personality. It was said that he was finally reaching manhood, finally acknowledging what he really was meant to be. Unfortunately, Nolema stopped believing this theory once the headaches started. More often than not, Vandar would be at home, suffering due to a raging fever. No medicine helped and all who were once trusted in this field found themselves to be uncertain about what to do. Slowly, her family was beginning to get desperate and once more, rumors thrived on the Jholdine family and the dying son. ~**~ It was one afternoon when Noleme had just returned from her daily chores that she finally discovered the cause of Vandar's weakening health. In his palm was a glowing ball of blue flame- her brother could channel. At first, Noleme wanted to reveal this to her parents but then decided against it- they were worried enough as it is and she found it impossible to betray her brother. ~**~ As she looked at the pale, lifeless nearly ghostlike figure of her brother, she felt tears stinging her eyes and fought hard to prevent them from falling. She should've told her parents while she'd had the chance...how could she've let them come to know like this? Why had she let the Aes Sedai into the house? How did she not guess on what purpose came? Why oh why had she let herself get intimidated and awed by the woman? Suddenly through blurred vision, Noleme saw a shape in front of her. Quickly blinking away her tears, she found herself looking at the Aes Sedai. Trying to regain her composure yet failing completely, she too must take the test for channeling. Praying that the results would be negative, she took it. Horror of horrors, her worst nightmare was coming true. She could channel. The Aes Sedai explained that the only difference between her brother and her was that he had been fated to go insane while she wouldn't, yet for survival, it was necessary for her to come to Tar Valon and join as a Novice of the White Tower. At that moment, she knew then that every living fiber she possessed hated the woman. She knew at that point, that she despised Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah. Her broken hearted parents reluctantly let her go, since they couldn't bear the thought of her dying the way her brother would soon. ~**~ Remembering her home and past nearly brought tears into her eyes. But she could not afford to cry and mope about the past- she was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah now, she could not cry over spilt milk. Her past tragedies had changed her drastically as person- from a warm friendly person she had become a cold, unapproachable person on the exterior. Rare indeed was a time when Noleme smiled, even when she was with close friends. However immature it may seem for a woman who's been Aes Sedai for nearly twelve years, Noleme still despised Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah. It was just something she could not stop herself from doing. Strange isn't it? The way a person can change. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:WT NSW Bios Category:NSW Category:Deceased Bios